Coming Home
by bellabitchlestrangee
Summary: Just a little one-shot of Booth coming home to his little family after a long day. Slightly Future!fic.


_**A/N**: Just a short little one-shot to hopefully make you smile. First story so please be nice. Reviews would be most appreciated and motivating._

* * *

He had had a horrible day. Cullen had been on his ass all day about 'late paperwork' and 'professionalism'. _Yeah, 'cause the guy who married his partner is really gonna care about professionalism, _he thought to himself. No new cases and uncooperative suspects had slowed his day dramatically. Bones was in the middle of a preliminary examination of whatever unlucky soul had made its way into a limbo drawer, so she couldn't meet him for lunch until after. He waited for her of course. He always did. But by the time his phone screen had lit up with the news of her break, he was trapped in a 3 hour long meeting. He hadn't seen her all day. Not to mention, Aubrey had been whining all day about _whatever girlfriend the kid doesn't have any more._

Keys rattled in the lock and he gently pushed his front door open. Turning into the kitchen, he dropped his suit jacket onto the counter top and pulled two beers from the fridge. He looked over the counter towards the blaring T.V. and smiled at what he saw on the couch.

His almost 5 year old daughter stretched out over the side of his wife. They lay on the couch together in their fluffy robes and matching rabbit slippers, fast asleep, Brennan's arms cradling Christine. Oblivious to anything around them. Little girl limbs spreading in all directions and a tiny hand placed ever so delicately over Brennan's swollen abdomen where their little boy lay.

Reaching over them, he grabbed the T.V. remote and switched the noise off, submerging them in complete silence. The lack of noise stirred Brennan from her sleep. He watched as she opened her eyes and mumbled a very light "Booth", a sleepy smile touching her mouth and eyes.

"Sorry Bones, I didn't mean to wake you." Booth apologised despite his content smile. "Why don't we get little miss lion hair to bed?" He said whilst bending down to pick up his still sleeping girl. Brennan pulled herself up and stretched her arms above her head.

They made their way upstairs and into Christine's room. Booth very gently lifted his daughter from his shoulder and delicately lay her down in her bed, whilst Brennan held the duvet out of the way. After covering their little girl with the pink and blue sheets, Brennan stood up to admire her beautiful little baby.

Booth stood and after turning the light off, he took Brennan's hand and lead her into the their bedroom.

"How's my girl?" He asked her, releasing a sigh to signify the end of a _long _day. Reaching up to take the fluffy robe from her body, Booth slid it from her shoulders and it dropped to the floor with a soft_ hmpff. _Revealing a washed out FBI t-shirt and fleece pyjama pants. Booth pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her tired body, Brennan relaxing into his embrace.

"Tired. Sore. Hungry. Pregnant." She replied. Booth chuckled into her neck at her response.

"Would a bath help? I know I'm in the mood for one, care to join me?" He asked, a smirk stretching across his face.

Brennan closed her eyes in contentment at Booth's suggestion. "Mmmm, sounds delightful." She replied reaching up on her tip toes to kiss her husband softly. Booth deepened the kiss. His arms travelled down her back, his hands resting at her hips. He walked her backwards towards the en suite slowly, careful as to not let her fall. Both of them shedding clothes as they went.

After drawing a hot, bubbly bath, he stepped into the tub. Sitting down, he reached his hand out towards his wife, allowing her to sit between his legs without slipping. She relaxed into his bare chest and let the swirling jets massage the ache of the day away.

He bowed his head and ever-so-softly kissed Brennan's shoulder, bringing his hands to rest on the swollen six-months-pregnant belly protruding from the water. He stroked his thumb over one of the stretch marks he adored so much, leaving soapy suds in its wake. Booth closed his eyes, relaxing completely to forget about his day. Forgetting about Cullen and paperwork, about meetings and Aubrey. Even forgetting about two bottles of beer that still lay open on the kitchen counter.


End file.
